Pearl Harbor Attack
by XxAllisonKirkland96xX
Summary: Alfred has always had terrible memories, being such a young nation and all, but maybe the memories of how the United States of America were the worst of all when he is now friends with the nation that created them?


Christmas Present for Drew~!

Genre- USUK Christmas/Pearl Harbor (might be smut, or might be fluff, idk. And Pearl Harbor because that day is forever in Infamy and needs to be told to the youths that are now learning about Hetalia!)

Disclaimer- I do not own Hetalia, but maybe it'll be under my tree this year?

Warnings- I don't entirely know if everyone will like it, so please don't say anything bad if you don't. Please remember the rule, If you have nothing nice to say, then don't say anything at all~

Alfred was inside his room again, and Arthur was starting to get worried. So it was the beginning of December, what did the month do to Alfred? The brit sighed and knocked on Al's door once more since waking up.

"Go away!" Stubborn American… Arthur didn't leave.

"Alfred, let me in and tell me what's wrong?"

"I-is Japan out there?" Why had the American friend of the older Island nation suddenly called their friend Japan instead of Kiku, the thing everyone called him?

"No, he has not even come over here since Thanksgiving, now open the door!" Arthur told him, completely frustrated by this point. He heard some shuffling before a click and the door cracked open slightly before Alfred stood there, looking like a ghost. "Now then, tell me, what is wrong Alfred? Also, you need to go down to the kitchen and eat…" Arthur told him before the door was shut again and there was a click, real stubborn American git…

It was now December 7th, and Arthur just stayed clear of Alfred's room. He had heard soft sobs earlier and it broke his heart to hear it, so he stayed away from Alfred's room.

Looking at a calendar, Arthur spat all the tea he had been drinking right at the moment back into his cup. So that was why Alfred had been so sad today… Arthur stared at the day circled with "Pearl Harbor" written in the square for what seemed like years before getting up and starting to clean up his tea, some had gotten on the table, and went up to Alfred's room. He was going to make the American Nation that he loved so much get out of his room and enjoy the Christmas Month once again.

Alfred was curled up on his bed, crying very softly, not making much noise and not having any tears come down his cheeks. He had been like this since almost the ending of Thanksgiving, the memory of what his now-best-friend Kiku Honda had done to him one fateful day.

Alfred stood behind the scenes as his President, Franklin D. Roosevelt to be exact, announced the neutrality of the nation. After the broadcast, Alfred and Franklin were talking till late into the night and only stopped when Alfred suddenly froze up before screaming in pure agony. Franklin rushed over to carefully touch Alfred's arm in an attempt at calming him, but the screams grew louder till a few workers from intelligence and radio command came bursting in.

"Mr. President, Pearl Harbor has been bombed!" The heads of both teams screamed out to be heard by Franklin and he moved away from Alfred, who was now sobbing loudly and still hurting from the now-identified reason for the screams.

"Get medics in here, and I'll hold a press conference in the morning. We are no longer neutral and will launch an attack on Japan as soon as possible, all Japanese Americans…" his words started to fade from Alfred's hearing as he slipped into blissful silence till the morning.

Alfred woke up feeling better than ever in a hospital room and looked around before spotting a nurse and sat up. She rushed in and lightly pushed down on his shoulders.

"Sir, please lay back down. You have…" she got cut off by President Franklin coming in with army uniform and other things like that, including a bomber jacket for the American nation.

"Miss, this young man only came in because he passed out. He heals and gets back onto his feet better. He is also a very close friend of mine. Now please go and sign Mr. Alfred F. Jones out of here, he needs to get back to his platoon that will be going to the Allied Forces Meeting." He told the nurse to get a nod and confused look from Alfred. "Alfred, you're going to go and say hello to Russia, China, France and England." And that is when Alfred blacked out, again.

When Alfred awoke again, he was fully dressed; including a bomber jacket, black gloves, and combat boots with Texas perched correctly on his nose. He was also in a car and going towards a large army type base. They had four flags already flying above the opening gate and were starting to fly a fifth one, the American flag next to the Union Jack.

"Where are we going?" he asked the driver but got no reply, it was one of his tight lipped army officers, great.

Alfred stayed quiet and watched as they drove into the base and pulled up to a bunker with the American Flag on the door. He sighed as the door was opened for him and went into the bunker to put his clothing and things in before having to cheer up and go to his first meeting with the other four nations.

Arthur eased the American's bedroom door open and went in to stand next to his bed, looking very pitiful and in need of comfort. Arthur climbed onto the bed and under the blankets to hug his American sweetheart in comfort. Alfred shuddered and let out a low, pained moan before rolling over to hug Arthur back and continue to sleep in pain filled dreams and memories.

"There, there love, go ahead and cry, you deserve to." Arthur lightly cooed the shaking form and started to feel his shoulder get wet from the American's new tears.

"A-Arthur…" he mumbled but stayed sleeping. Arthur took in a sharp breath but continued to rub circles on his back. This was going to be a long December.

**The end! Okay, it isn't going to be a Christmas present; I was just thinking it would be when starting it out. I'm also only posting this on Fan fiction so the person I was supposed to give this to doesn't read it and ask why I'm kind of depressing at times.**

**So, I was reading my history book before starting this (it took me about 4 hours because I kept on getting distracted) and I had started reading about Pearl Harbor. This is just what I think might have happened after the war was over and stuff. Also, Franklin D. Roosevelt was president at the time, I used m text book, and it's about American history.**

**Little history thing- America claimed neutrality during WWII and didn't want to join because this war was mainly European. Japan, one of the main Axis Powers, wanted the USA in the war so they attacked Pearl Harbor. The USA was sort of stupid in forming a navy base in a horse shoe shaped harbor so the Japanese killed almost everyone aboard the ships and they all started leaking oil, which caught fire and made escaping in water even more dangerous than staying on the ships and drowning. The only ship that has not been lifted is the USS Arizona, which has been chosen as a sacred burial place with over 1000 people still aboard. The Pearl Harbor Naval base is located in Hawaii so it was the Island State and wouldn't be close to the mainland of America. The Japanese and America had also fought over control of the islands before.**

**If any of this is not correct, go ahead and send me a message, email or review!**


End file.
